User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Ranking the Spongebob Seasons
As You may have seen, my latest Hit and Run part was based off the funniest part of the episode Squid's Day Off regarding his errands. I thought to myself let's rank all 9 seasons of the show by which ones are my favorites and eventually discuss either from Season 1 to the 9, or from most hated to most favorite seasons about all the episodes I like, hate or am meh to. This isn't all the episodes just the one that feel strongest in their categories to me. Ranks 51b3jup98UL._SX200_QL80_.jpg 3season.jpg 5sponge.jpg S9.jpg 1spongeb.jpg 4sponge.jpg 8spong.jpg 6spongebob.jpg 7sponge.jpg 1. Season 2 Favorite Episodes of Season 2: Squid's Day Off, Dying for Pie, Patty Hype, Prehibernation Week, Christmas Who, Survival of the Idiots Pressure, Shanghaied, Band Geeks, Graveyard Shift, Sailor Mouth, Jellyfish Hunter and Squid on Strike Least Favorite Episodes of Season 2: Dumped and I'm With Stupid Meh Episodes of Season 2: Bubble Buddy and Grandma's Kisses 2. Season 3 Favorite Episodes of Season 3: The Algae's Always Greener, Just One Bite, Idiot Box, One Krabs Trash, Nasty Patty, Krab Borg, Wet Painters, Krusty Krab Training Video, Chocolate with Nuts, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V, Clams, Mid-Life Crustacean, Born Again Krabs, The Camping Episode, Plankton's Army, Spongebob Meets The Stangler Least Favorite Episodes of Season 3: The Great Snail Race and The Sponge Who Could Fly Meh Episodes of Season 3: My Pretty Seahorse, Party Pooper Pants and The Bully 3. Season 5 Favorite Episodes of Season 5: Friend or Foe, The Original Fry Cook, Spy Buddies, Krabs a la Mode, Roller Cowards, Money Talks, SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget, The Krusty Sponge, Sing a Song of Patrick, Blackened Sponge, The Battle of Bikini Bottom, The Two Faces of Squidward, 20000 Krabby Patties under the sea Meh Episodes of Season 5: Bucket Sweet Bucket, Slimy Dancing and To Save a Squirrel Least Favorite Episodes of Season 5: Waiting, Fungus Among Us, Boat Smarts, To Love A Patty, Breath of Fresh Squidward, Alantis Squarepants, Pat No Pay and Pest Of The West 4. Season 9 Favorite Episodes of Season 9: Patrick-Man, Squid Defense, It Came from Goo Lagoon, Sade Deposit Krabs, Plankton's Pet, Tutor Sauce, Squid Plus One, What's Eating Patrick?, The Sewers of Bikini Bottom Least Favorite Episodes of Season 9: Squid Baby, Spongebob You're Fired, Company Picnic, Patrick! The Game Meh Episodes of Season 9: Little Yellow Book (Don't kill me for this rating),The Excutive Treatment, Sanctuary! 5. Season 1 Favorite Episodes of Season 1: Tea at the Treedome, Ripped Pants, Pickles, Culture Shock, FUN, SB-129, Karate Choppers, Suds, Valentine's Day, Arrgh! Least Favorite Episodes of Season 1: The Chaperone and Neptune's Spatula Meh Episodes of Season 1: Reef Blower 6. Season 4 Favorite Episodes of Season 4: Fear of a Krabby Patty, Shell of a Man, Have You Seen This Snail, Skill Crane, Dunces and Dragons, Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI - The Motion Picture, Krusty Towers, Mrs. Puff, You're Fired, Ghost Host, Whale of a Birthday, Best Frenemies Least Favorite Episodes of Season 4: Good Neighbors, Funny Pants (Comes Close to Meh), Karate Island, All That Glitters, Wigstruck, SquidTastic Voyage, Rule of Dumb, Squid Wood and The Gift of Gum Meh Episodes of Season 4: Enemy In-Law, Chimps Ahoy, New Leaf, Once Bitten, That's No Lady, Driven to Tears, Best Day Ever and Hocus Pocus (Comes Close to Bad) 7. Season 8 Favorite Episodes of Season 8: The Hot Shot, Squidward's School for Grown-Ups, Mooncation, Ghoul Fools, The Way of The Sponge, The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom, Planet of the Jellyfish, Free Samples, Treats!, It's a SpongeBob Christmas, Chum Fricassee and Hello Bikini Bottom! Least Favorite Episodes of Season 8: Drive Thru, A Friendly Game, Sentimental Sponge, Oral Report, The Googly Artiste, Patrick's Staycation, Pet Sitter Pat, House Sittin' for Sandy, Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom, Bubble Troubles, Bubble Buddy Returns, Restraining SpongeBob, Demolition Doofus, For Here or to Go Meh Episodes of Season 8: Accidents Will Happen, Walking the Plankton, Are You Happy Now? (Pretty Close to Good), Home Sweet Rubble 8. Season 6 Favorite Episodes of Season 6: Krabby Road, Not Normal, No Nose Knows, The Slumber Party, Grandpappy the Pirate, Overbooked, No Hat for Pat, Chum Bucket Supreme and Single Cell Anniversary Least Favorite Episodes of Season 6: Gone, The Splinter, Slide Whistle Stooges, Plankton's Regular, Boating Buddies, The Krabby Kronicle, Choir Boys, The Card, Cephalopod Lodge, Squid's Visit, Shuffleboarding, Truth or Square and The Clash of Triton Meh Episodes of Season 6: House Fancy, Patty Caper, To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants and Shell Shocked 9. Season 7 Favorite Episodes of Season 7: The Inside Job, Kracked Krabs, The Curse of Bikini Bottom, Squidward in Clarinetland, The Bad Guy Club for Villains, The Great Patty Caper, Enchanted Tiki Dreams, The Abrasive Side, Earworm, Whelk Attack and The Wreck of the Mauna Loa Least Favorite Episodes of Season 7: Stuck in the Wringer, Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy, Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful, Yours, Mine and Mine, A Day Without Tears, One Coarse Meal, The Play's the Thing, Rodeo Daze, The Monster that Came to Bikini Bottom, The Main Drain, That Sinking Feeling, Hide and Then What Happens, You Don't Know Sponge, Big Sister Sam Meh Episodes of Season 7: Model Sponge, The Cent Of Money (Very Close to Bad), The Curse of the Hex, Buried in Time and Shellback Shennigans Category:Blog posts